Nightmares And 'I Told You So's KageHina One-Shot Drabble
by Haikyuu-Sama
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A's shoulder.


_Nightmares And 'I Told You So's_

"It's movie night." Hinata states as he haphazardly maneuvers their packed trolley around a display of chocolate blocks. He eyes the display carefully, his statement lost as his eyes scan over each block, and the fact that he is trying uselessly to repress his temptation seems to register with his partner. Kageyama Tobio sighs and flourishes his hand at the display.

"You'll get fat, Shoyo."

"I can burn it off during practice. Please, Tobi~." Kageyama pauses for a moment and he can't deny the fact that maybe he's craving chocolate a little bit too.

"I like cocount rough." He proclaims as he stalks off down the next aisle to find the popcorn. Hinata beams to himself and grabs a block of coconut rough off of the display. Sure, it's not _his_ personal favourite, but he'll take what he can get. Chocolate is chocolate. Hinata begins to speedily push the trolley down the aisle, towards where Kageyama is crouching to get the popcorn, and the wheels squeak somewhat as he halts the trolley suddenly. Kageyama winces and frowns up at Hinata- smaller than him for once. "Do you mind not impairing my hearing?" Hinata chuckles.

"That rhymed." He peers down at the popcorn in Kageyama's hands and the taller, standing back to his full height, taps the popcorn packet against Hinata's head.

"It's buttery, don't worry. I'm not as forgetful as you are." They grab a bunch of other items as they stroll down the aisles and soon enough Kageyama is beginning to think that packing their trolley is becoming rather like a game of tetris. "We're not feeding a small village, Shoyo. What on earth having you been putting in there while I turn my back?" Hinata grins innocently.

"Oh, y'know... essentials?" But it comes off as more of a question. Kageyama shakes his head.

"It's coming out of your wallet, mind you, so, please, go ahead and excessively fill our trolley to your little heart's content." Hinata pokes his tongue out.

"I already have. Next week, when it's your turn to pay for the groceries, I'm filling two trolleys. The really big ones." he stretches his arms out to emphasise. "Then we'll see who's laughing."

"At the rate you're going, we won't have to come back here for the next month."

"Shut up."

~o~

Hinata stabs the key moodily into the lock on their apartment door and Kageyama is frustrated just watching him.

"I can't believe you chose _Paranormal Activity_ to watch. I don't watch horror movies, you know that." So _that_ was his problem.

"And I don't watch animated kids movies, but that didn't stop you from choosing _Zootopia_ last week."

"You liked it and you know it."

"That's not important." Hinata shoves the door open, pushing the grocery bags against its metal surface. Kageyama pulls the door closed after him, the remaining grocery bags carving red marks into his skin. By the time he gets to the kitchen, Hinata is already putting his half of the grocery bags on the counter and, without facing Kageyama, he begins sorting the non-perishables into their designated spots in the cupboards. Setting down the grocery bags and immediately feeling those red marks start to ease up, Kageyama tugs Hinata into his embrace, his back flush against Kageyama's chest.

"What are you doing?" Hinata mumbles as Kageyama snakes his arms around his waist and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Hinata's neck. Kageyama doesn't answer, just peppers kisses down his neck. He feels Hinata relax in his arms and smiles to himself.

"There. You were much too tense." Hinata rolls his head back on Kageyama's chest to look up at him, his eyes searching his. "We don't have to watch _Paranormal Activity_ , I was only teasing."

"No," Hinata murmurs. "you chose it. I'll watch it."

"Honestly, you'll get nightmares." Hinata pouts.

"I will not!"

"Do I sense a challenge?" Kageyama cocks one eyebrow in challenge. Surely Hinata would back out. He _hated_ horror movies.

"You're on." Well, Kageyama was somewhat surprised with that answer, but he guessed that he should've expected it from someone with such a firey spirit.

"You can't cling on to me during the movie, y'know? Which shouldn't be a problem, seeing as you're clearly _not scared_." He moves his arms from around Hinata's waist and Hinata turns around to face him, lips in a thin line.

"Of course I'm not scared! I-I'll make the popcorn." He goes to gab the popcorn bag but Kageyama takes it out of his hand.

"I'll make it. You go and set up the movie."

"Fine."

~o~

The movie finished hours ago and yet Hinata can not seem to sleep. His eyes are wide open and every time he drifts off, a nightmare ensues. But he's not going to lose this bet and Kageyama's warm arms around him make him feel so much better- until he groans in his sleep and rolls over. Now there's nothing to feel good about and Hinata is starting to shake. But he'd rather die than tell- a crack of thunder resounds around the room... OK, maybe he should tell Kageyama... it's just a stupid bet, right? He's starting to imagine things now. The doors are creaking ever so softly and the curtains are moving but nothing is really happening.

" _Shoyo_." A soft voice whispers from behind him and Hinata nearly shrieks. He spins around to face Kageyama who is now laughing quietly. "Are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine-," Kageyama claps his hands under the sheets and Hinata jumps. Kageyama chuckles.

"Are you really, now?" He dances a finger up Hinata's hip. "Not afraid in the slightest? No nightmares? You're perfectly fine?"

"Never-never been better." Kageyama grabs him by the waist and rolls Hinata on top of him so that he's forced to look down into his eyes. Kageyama brushes a piece of hair away from his face.

"You're a terrible liar, Shoyo." He murmurs. "Admit it, you're having nightmares, aren't you?" Hinata fiercely shakes his head. Kageyama rolls them over so that he's on top of him now, pinning him back to the bed. "Admit it." The look in his eyes is so cocky and attractive that all Hinata has it in himself to do is reach up and kiss him. Kageyama can't stop himself from kissing back for a second but then he pulls back. "If you love me, you'll admit it." And Hinata can't deny him that.

"That's mean, Tobio." He grumbles. Hinata turns his head to the side and mumbles under his breath " _I had a nightmare_."

"What was that?" Kageyama whispers huskily.

"I had a nightmare, OK! Go ahead, say it." And as Kageyama leans down to close the gap between them, he mutters,

" _I told you so_."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. I don't really know what this was, just a little fluff fic for my friend. But I hope you enjoyed it. There will be better content in the future. Probably more drabbles. Please R &R if you would like,_

 _Xx Haikyuu-sama_


End file.
